angel's lullaby
by Music of the wind
Summary: it's Bella and Edward's first night of parent hood. Contunes through Nessie's first year


_**Angel's lullaby**_

_Midnight moonlight shining through the curtain lace. It paints a perfect picture of your perfect face. One sweet angel sleeping in my angel sleeping in my arms; you are the promise I knew God would keep. You are the gift that makes my life complete._

Bella sat in a rocking chair rocking Renesmee to sleep. She sighed softly and said "Edward she's a little fussy. Could you please hold her?"

Edward took Renesmee and softly crooned "Hush little one. Don't cry anymore. Yes mommy and I love you. The whole family loves you."

Bella came into the bedroom and said "Has she stopped crying? I don't know what I'm doing wrong. I fed her right before I put her to bed. I changed her diaper and burped her. I'm a vampire for God sakes! Being a mom should be easy."

Edward put his arm around Bella and said "Love you are a wonderful mother. Parenthood isn't easy for anyone. Heck I'm scared to."

Bella smiled and said "What is she thinking? Maybe if you read her mind we can find out what's wrong."

Edward said "She's afraid. That makes sense because she's in a strange place. It's the first night we've brought her home she's going to be a little frightened."

Bella took Renesmee from Edward and softly said "You don't have to be scared. You are in the safest place for you. Daddy and I will never let anyone hurt you. You are our little angel."

Edward wrapped his arm around Bella and touched Renesmee's tiny cheek. Then he said "Hush my baby girl. If she doesn't sleep soon I'm going to have Jasper make her sleep."

Bella smiled and said "Edward I have a better idea. Let's go into the living room with her. Didn't you write her a lullaby? Why don't you play that for her?"

Edward said "Bella, I don't think I can. What if she doesn't like music?"

Bella lightly touched Edward's shoulder and said "Babies love soft sweet music. Anything is worth a shot right."

Edward said "There is one song my mother used to sing to me. I don't know if I can sing it."

Bella hugged Edward and then said "Just try Edward. I'll be right here with you. Renesmee wants you to try. She thinks you can do it."

Edward nodded and began to hum softly. Renesmee lifted her hand and placed it on Edward's cheek. Bella smiled and took Renesmee's hand. She closed her eyes and said "Edward what are the words to that song? I think Charlie and Renee used to sing it to me."

Edward spoke slowly and said "I don't remember the words Bella. Renesmee went to sleep though. God I love that child so much. Both of you are my reasons for living."

Bella sighed and said "I told you God would keep me safe. Now I have an angel sleeping safely in my arms. I wouldn't change any of the choices that I made. I love You Edward."

_You'll never know how much I love you. I'll keep on telling you my whole life through. I believe in miracles and you're the reason why. Dream on while I sing you my angel's lullaby._

A year later Bella sat with Renesmee on her lap. Renesmee said "Mommy where's daddy?"

Bella smiled and said "Daddy had to go for a hunt. He'll be home shortly. What's the matter baby?"

Renesmee sniffled and said "Daddy is never home anymore."

Bella gently wiped away her daughter's unshed tears and said "He'll be home soon. He loves you very much. Now show me that smile."

Renesmee smiled at her mother and said "How much does daddy love me?"

Bella laughed and said "More then you can ever understand. He keeps saying it every single day. Some nights you were asleep he'd whisper I love you baby girl."

Just then Edward came home. He went over to Bella and said "There are my favorite girls. Renesmee how is my angel?"

Renesmee jumped into Edward's arms and said "Daddy! I've missed you."

Edward sighed and said "I'm here now. Oh goodness you need to go to sleep. I'll be right up to put you to bed."

Bella smiled and said "Edward sing that lullaby you wrote for her. She needs to know you love her."

Edward sighed and said "I say it every day. I put her to bed every night. How can she not know I love her?"

Edward went upstairs to Renesmee's room and softly began to sing "**When I first saw your face every piece of my life fell into place. I've told you I love you everyday but I've never told you why. You are my angel God gave you wings so you could fly to me. You give my heart wings to fly. You don't know how much I love you because its more then I can say. Sleep tight my angel until the start of a new day."**

Renesmee looked up and said "Do you really mean it?"

Edward smiled and said "Yes my girl. Now close your eyes and get some sleep. You give me the strength to hope for miracles. You and your mother are my own personal miracles. I love you so much. Goodnight Renesmee."

Renesmee gave Edward a hug and said "Will you sing it again?"

Edward laughed and said "Go to sleep baby girl. I'll sing you another song though. I wrote this for your mother."

Bella came upstairs when she heard Edward singing her lullaby. She smiled at him and said "Its true isn't it. My heart is still yours after all this time. Now go to sleep Renesmee. You have a big day tomorrow. Jacob said he wanted to take you to see the pack. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

Edward frowned and said "Bella I wanted to spend the day with her."

Renesmee smiled and put her hand on Edward's cheek. Then she said "You can both spend time with me daddy. Can you come with me to La Push?"

Edward nodded and said "It's up to Jacob baby girl. I'll spend the whole evening with you. Now go to sleep baby."


End file.
